


The Green Sea (Remake)

by aoyamascheeserack



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hair Brushing, Hair Washing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoyamascheeserack/pseuds/aoyamascheeserack
Summary: Tenko needs help with washing her hair, and Rantaro is the perfect person she could ask for help.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Chabashira Tenko
Kudos: 8





	The Green Sea (Remake)

Tenko was talking to Kaede in the dining hall, while Kirumi was cooking some plain rice for them to share. "Well anyways, personally I think that Père Lachaise is a great song for relaxing on a peaceful, spring day." Kaede said, sighing at the thought. Tenko nodded her head incognizantly, just happy to be with a girl.

But there was something else she really had in mind. Hanging out with Kaede was just a mere distraction. Her hair. She hadn't washed it really, she was just focused on Neo-Aikido and girls. She'd think of a solution soon. Time passed and she was tugging on her hair once she said goodbye to Kaede and ate Kirumi's rice. She headed to her dojo to practice Neo- Aikido, as always. Until a few minutes later, when Rantaro walked in. "Hey Tenko, do you have some time to hang out?" He said while waving to her.

"AAH! DEGENERATE MALE!" She said, throwing him to the ground on instinct. "...Ow. What was that for?" Rantaro said, rubbing his forehead. "Urgh...you scared me!" "Oh...sorry about that." "You degenerate male! How disrespectful!" Tenko said, making a fighting stance.. "Woah, woah...I just wanted to hangout with you..." Rantaro said. "Ah! I see... could you do me a favor? Well, I did need some help with my hair! It's really dry, I feel like it's about to break off!" Tenko said, happy she got it off her shoulders.

"Really? I used to do my sister's hair when my parents were out of the house! I could help with that." Rantaro said. "You have sisters? How cute! When we get out of here, you better show me your sisters!" Tenko said.


End file.
